Insomniac Nightmares
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Aguma cannot get over the fact that Maribel constantly wakes up in the middle of the night every night. One night, his wife explains the reason of the constant waking up episodes that occur. Why does the events of the death of her father and brother has to do with these episodes that the Puerto Rican-Colombian woman has? Rated T for bloody nightmare scene. Aguma X OC pairing.


_"You are going to die," says loud, but raspy masculine voice._

_Maribel yells back, "Shut up!"_

_"It's the truth my dear Maribel because your father and your brother both have failed me. I am lucky enough that I won't be killing your mother or your younger sister," responds the male voice._

_ A tall man, who was no older than his early fifties approaches the 27 year old Puerto Rican-Colombian woman. He then takes out a gun, which Maribel immediately recognizes. It was a Glock G22 gun and it was the same one that killed her brother and her father years ago. The raven haired teenager immediately shuts her eyes and the older Colombian man puts one of his fingers on the trigger of the black metallic gun. Without hesitation, the fifty-one year old man presses the trigger and a bullet was now lodged into Maribel's heart. Blood was quickly flowing from the woman's chest. The Colombian man was not done at all because he was not shoot the raven haired Latina not once. He continuous shoots the incapacitated woman under she was completely dead. Even though that shot to the heart was more than enough to kill her, the Colombian man knows that she needed to suffer a bit more._

"No!" screams Maribel.

The raven haired woman jumps out of bed and starts breathing a bit harder than usual. Her body was trembling lightly and looks over at her right to see the black alarm clock that was on the night table It was only eleven twenty-two at night and Maribel sighs to herself. She was only been asleep for only an hour and twenty-two minutes. As the light trembling concludes, the twenty-seven year old Latina hops out of bed and opens the bedroom door lightly. She immediately turns her head over and sees that Aguma was still asleep. The raven haired woman walks out from the bedroom and starts walking down the halls of their house.

Without any specific notice, the russet haired Chinese man opens his eyes and looks over to his right just to that Maribel was not in bed. He cannot seem to understand the reason why the Latina constantly gets out of bed each time. It's has been going on for quite some time now. Aside the stress of have two-three year olds, Aguma has to handle of the stress of his wife. He then hops out of bed also and walks out of the master bedroom too. As he walks down the halls of their house, Aguma sees that the light from the kitchen was on. The twenty-seven year old man approaches to the bright room and sees a woman wearing a light blue tank top on with a pair of light gray colored sweatpants.

"Why are you constantly waking up like this?" questions Aguma in an annoyed tone.

Maribel responds, "It's not my fault I keep on having recurring nightmares combined with insomnia."

"What do you mean recurring nightmares?" asks the muscular Chinese man.

The twenty-seven year old sighs to herself. She needs eventually needs to tell her husband of four years the truth about her sleeping problems.

"Since I was about the age of ten, I was having these nightmares which involve the death of my father and older brother when they were secretly working in one of those Colombian cartels. I thought it was not a big deal at first until I had started having these nightmares more than often by the age of eighteen. Plus I have been a victim to insomnia since I was fifteen year and I still not have solved those problems," states the raven haired Latina.

Aguma comments, "And I always thought that you were just a light sleeper."

"That is also true though," responds Maribel.

Maribel's husbands asks, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you make me a cup of Valerian Root tea for me so I can sleep?" questions the twenty-seven year old Latina.

Aguma smiles and places a light kiss on his wife's forehead before heading towards the spice and herb cabinets. He is completely aware for the fact that Maribel uses different herbs and spices to come up with the most useful homemade remedies. Suddenly footsteps are heard and both Maribel and Aguma was wonder who could that be. A girl appears with short curly brown hair and violet eyes appears. She wearing a light blue night gown on and she was holding a canary yellow teddy bear with a white ribbon tied to it's neck.

Maribel questions the young girl, "What's wrong Yue?"

"I cannot sleep because I had a scary dream," responds the three year old girl.

Maribel was not the only one who was suffering from this. She approaches her daughter all of the sudden. The mother of two knows what to do because it was something her mother does when she was Yue's age.

"Don't worry about sweetie because you are going to be okay. Mommy and Daddy are going to protect you and Rodrigo," says Maribel in a soothing tone.

Yue responds, "Thank you mommy and I love you."

"Love you too Yue," whispers the twenty-seven year old woman to her daughter.

Maribel puts her daughter on the floor and the three year old walks away with her teddy bear still in her hands. Aguma then approaches Maribel with a light green and gold colored mug on his hands. She immediately takes the mug away from her husband's hand.

Aguma asks, "Why did you say that to Yue?"

"Children are different went it comes to having nightmares. Their experiences are quite similar from ours since we demonstrate fear. It's better just to comfort them and assure them that they are going to be alright," states the twenty-seven year old Latina.

The russet haired Chinese man responds, "I understand and I hope you can sleep well tonight because I do not want to see you being tortured by your own insomniac nightmares."

"Thanks for the support and I know am I going to sleep well tonight," says Maribel.

A smile appears on the woman's face and see realizes that nightmares are just a part of a figment of their imagination. Maribel's nightmares are based from events that occurred years ago and she cannot seem to let go off. She has not forgotten that fact that she lost both her father and older brother to drugs mainly. Right now, she has other things to focus on and that is trying to be a support wife to Aguma and a supportive mother to her twins.

* * *

**This just a short story that I came up with because I have sleeping problems since I started my vacation almost a month ago. The setting of this story is nine years after the whole Nemesis Crisis. **


End file.
